


Metallic Tension

by myckymaple



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Anal Sex, Bottom Charles, Charles You Slut, Charles is a busy Professor, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is no prude but Charles this is too much, Eventual Sex, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Kind of a slow burn though, M/M, Masturbation, Neighbors AU, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Smitten Erik, Top Erik, Tumblr Prompt, flustered Erik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myckymaple/pseuds/myckymaple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for an amazing Cherik prompt I found on Tumblr:</p><p>Your vibrators keep malfunctioning and I’m just praying you never figure out it’s me because i can’t help it. Seriously can’t you masturbate when I’m at work, omg i can’t look at you in the lobby.</p><p>---</p><p>Erik Lehnsherr is a proud metallokinetic new to New York and after his nasty divorce he's just happy to have found a decently priced apartment in the city. Unfortunately, his first night there he discovers his next-door-neighbor's inclination to using metal vibrators for hours on end. At first, he tries to just suck it up and take a nice, bitterly cold shower because this is a great apartment and his neighbor's pornographic moans and vibrators will not chase him away. </p><p>But then he finds out his neighbor does this kind of thing every night.</p><p>So, Erik guiltily uses his power to turn off the vibrators whenever this stranger's loud, sensual moans and thrusting gets to be too much, and he only hopes to G-d that his neighbor never finds out it's him. </p><p>Charles, on the other hand, is quite miffed that his favorite toys keep malfunctioning and he has a feeling it has something to do with the handsome man who just moved in next door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metallic Tension

“Bloody hell!”

 

Erik winced and rolled over on his bed, trying to no avail to block out his neighbor’s annoyed yell with his pillow. He had just moved into this apartment a couple weeks ago and it seemed perfect for him. After the shit he went through in Germany with the divorce and Magda, being able to find a reasonably priced apartment in central New York was a godsend. Of course, the universe refused to make things work out for him.

 

After his first night in his new place, he discovered something rather… intimate about his next door neighbor just a wall away from him.

 

This neighbor is apparently an avid user of sex toys of all makes, and, unfortunately, most were metal. Now, Erik was in no way, shape, or form ashamed of his gift.

 

He was an avid supporter of mutant rights and he had his eyes on some activist groups here in the city he was planning on joining once he found some free time. Mutants still faced much discrimination, even in such a liberal and open-minded city, and Erik thought it was his duty to his kind to help in anyways he could.

 

However… though being a metallokinetic had its perks - he never really needed to take his keys anywhere, and if he ever needed a quick getaway… well, cars locks were no obstacle to him- it also meant that he… well, he could sense the vibrator presumably stuck up his neighbor’s ass. Very clearly in all honestly.

 

Erik was no prude, but to to be able to sense these toys and hear the immense pleasure they gave this stranger - and it really was immense - was embarrassing and caused multiple instances where he found himself in need of a very cold shower.

 

Usually Erik would simply try his hardest to ignore these feelings and buy himself a pair of earplugs to block of out the moans, but this happened every night. He couldn’t get any sleep with how flustered he got.

 

So for a while now he’s been turning the vibrators off whenever it got to be too much. His neighbor didn't seem to appreciate it.

 

“I swear I just charged this blasted thing, fucking hell…”

 

Erik could still hear the muffled and angry mumblings of his neighbor as he sensed the springs of the bed wobbling as his neighbor got off, most likely to go retrieve a different toy to finish his activities.

 

Erik heard him sinking back into the bed after a few minutes, now with a toy that was not metal and probably made of some type of silicon material instead. And, though Erik was spared the feeling of it entering his neighbor’s tight entrance, he was not spared the utterly pornographic moans his neighbor let out and the suggestive creaking of the bed.

 

It looks like tonight would be another night without sleep as he tried vigilantly to ignore his hardening dick.

 

Christ, of all the things he expected to find in America, this was not one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my very first multi-chapter story and I'm going to try to be vigilant with the updates!
> 
> Criticism is very welcome, I'd love to know how I can make this story better for all of you :)
> 
> I love filling prompts, so if you have any requests just hmu on tumblr :D 
> 
> mashneto.tumblr.com


End file.
